Kids Of The Future 2: Future's Revenge
by Elizem18
Summary: Something terrible has happened in the future. Can the flock help to save the day once more, or are they all in peril? And who turns out to be not exactly as they seem? Plenty of action, humor, romance and fluff all swirled together. *Sequel*  -ON HIATUS-
1. Headache

**I finally decided to make a sequel to my other fanfic 'Kids Of The Future'. Quite a few people seemed to like it and I finally had a good idea for a sequel so here you go! Review with any comments :)**

**JP owns the original flock, just so you know!**

* * *

Max POV

"Give it back GAZZY!" Nudge screamed from the stairwell. My eyes rolled and I put my fingers to my temples. They'd been yelling back and forth for the past 10 minutes, making trying to relax pretty much impossible.

"It wasn't your's to start with!" Gazzy agrued back. A thundering of footsteps sounded and I twisted at the waist so I was facing the stairs.

"Give a rest you two!" I yelled over the noise, glaring at the birdkids on the steps. Nudge looked at me with upset eyes.

"He took my ipod! And now he won't give it back!" Gazzy swiveled to look at me.

"Nu-Uh! Dr. Martinez got it for you and me to share!" He countered. My head throbbed for some unexplained reason.

"You'll just tear it up for bomb parts!" Nudge cried, going down a step. The Gasman backed up one as well.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Enough!" I finally cracked, standing up. Both Nudge and Gazzy looked stricken. I set my hands on my waist and set a famous glare on them. "If you can't share then go find something else to do." I pointed out.

With sharp nods they clomped back up the stairs, mumbling something under their breath. I exhaled, closed my eyes and dropped back down onto my mom's plush sofa. The flock and I had been staying with my mom and my half sister Ella for the past 3 weeks and it had been pretty awesome. We did have a small M-Geek problem when we went to the fair last week but we managed to squash them all with only minor cuts and bruises.

But for the past few nights, I've had odd dreams when I go to sleep. Flashes of faces and places I've never seen or been to before. Now all day today I've had a splitting headache. It wasn't like my old brain attacks, just a constant throbbing all over my skull. And nothing I did seemed to cure it.

My back slumped into the cushions and I suddenly became aware of someone standing in front of me. I peeled one eye open and saw my boyfriend's face just inches from mine.

Fang smirked at me and then sat down beside me. He reached over and cupped my chin before planting a kiss on my mouth. Normally, Fang's kisses can make me feel instantly better, but not today. My head was still aching.

I pulled away from him and groaned, placing my hand to the side of my head, attempting to push my brains out as some form of comfort.

Fang gave me a look of slight concern. "Head still hurting?" He said. I nodded.

"How's the research going?" I asked, sitting up so I was directly facing Fang.

He shrugged. "Not much better. All I can find is the same vague stuff, nothing really helpful." He said. If you haven't noticed, Fang is a little more talkitive than he used to be.

I sighed. "Has Nudge tried yet? She's always been good with hacking Itex info."

Last week, when we fought the M-Geeks, one of them had been carrying a large manilla envelope with a stack of nonsense words typed on them. We've all taken turns trying to understand what the heck they could mean. All we've been able to figure out is our names, something about the future, kidnappings, and half a dozen names of people I don't know. It's really aggravating.

Fang shrugged and scooted closer to me. "You know, stress could be why your head is hurting Max." He whispered. I gulped, but gave a small smirk.

"You think so? Well, what should I do to fix that then?" I teased.

Fang ignored me and pushed me back lightly, crawling overtop of my body. He held his weight on forearms, which created a barrier around my head. He smiled crookedly and leaned down so our noses brushed.

"Relax." He breathed, closing the distance between us and capturing my lips. My eyes slipped closed and I tried to forget about the stabbing pain in my head and focus on nothing but the dark haired bird boy hovering over me. My hands ran through his hair, before slipping down and grazing his shoulders and the silky feathers of his untucked wings. Fang smiled against my mouth and kissed me a little deeper with his fingers burrowed in my hair, massaging my scalp. I moaned quietly and let my hands go under his gray t-shirt, fingers barely touching the tight muscles of his abdomen.

A loud knock on the door made Fang and I pull apart, gasping for breath. Fang climbed off me and I sat up, running a hand through my hair so it wouldn't look so...yeah.

Ella was away at summer camp for another week and Mom was still at work so I had no idea who it could be. Fang and I looked at each other momentarily when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Iggy came into view, looking frustrated.

"Does no one around here know how to answer the door?" He complained, stalking past us.

"They've only knocked once Iggy." I huffed, folding my arms over my chest. Iggy stopped and turned his blind gaze in my general direction.

"Someone's been knocking for like 5 minutes Max! Or were you and Fang too far gone to notice?" My face flushed. Really? Had Fang and I been making out that long?

Iggy shook his head and went toward the door. I stood and a sharp pain resounded through my head and down my spine, making my whole body tingle. I yelped and dropped to my knees, holding my head with one hand. Fang dropped down next to me and I heard the door open.

The pain disappeared as soon as it came and Fang pulled me to my feet. "What happened Max?" Fang asked, clasping my shoulder. I shook my head and shrugged him off. What was that?

"Max." I heard Nudge say, coming down the stairs, Gazzy and Angel behind her. "Who was at the.." She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the entryway.

I glanced at Fang and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Nudge hit the floor, out cold. I rushed over toward her just in time to see Gazzy and Angel do the same thing. I whirled toward the entryway and saw 4 people crowded there. Two boys and two girls. Iggy was lying on the wood floor at the dark haired girl's feet, knocked out. The other girl, a strawberry blonde, was holding what looked like a gun with a barrel the size of a 5 gallon pickle jar.

I clamped my teeth together and knelt to feel Nudge's pulse. She was still alive just...sleeping. I was about to stand when Fang fell ontop of me, knocking the wind out of me. I struggled to push him off as the people gathered closer. My adrenaline was pushing my hearbeat a hundred miles an hour. If I could get Fang off, I bet I could have taken at least the girl with the gun out no problem.

But I never got the chance, because the girl stood over me, pointed the barrel directly at my outraged face and pulled the trigger.

I felt an odd blast of air and the last thing I remember before blacking out was a somewhat familiar voice saying 'Remember Max.'

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know, it's cliffy, but it wouldn't be me without a good cliffhanger people. **

**~Elizem18**


	2. We Need Your Help

**Next Chapter :) I'm on a roll right now! Yeah, it's short, but it's a filler really so whatever...**

**JP owns original flock I own the flock's kids!**

* * *

Max POV

Feeling a little queasy I open my eyes, not exactly sure what's going on. I lift my head up and pull myself into a sitting position. _What is going on?_ I thought hazily, glancing around.

I was on the couch in my mom's living room. Fang was asleep on the other end of the couch, breathing steadily. A memory flashed through my head and my breath caught. _Some people just walked in here and knocked me and the rest of my flock out_. Forcing my muscles to move, I stood up stiffly, feeling as if I had been hit by a dumptruck- no, a horde of dumptrucks. I knelt down by Fang.

"Fang." I whispered, shaking his shoulder. He blinked a couple times before his eyes focused on my face. "Get up, we have to find the flock."

Fang sat up easily. "What's going on?" He muttered, mostly to himself.

A face slithered through my mind and I felt as if I knew who it was - It's on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh look! Ya'll are up!" I hear Nudge call. I stand and whirl around to see a happy Nudge skipping in from the kitchen. I give her a bewildered look. Her smiles slips some as she takes in my expression.

"Max? What's wrong?" She asks, taking a bite of a cookie that I just noticed she's holding. I'm baffled. Does she not remember the 4 people, the girl with the gun, all of us getting knocked out. What kind of hallaution am I in now?

"It's okay Max! Mel must have blasted you and Fang from a closer spot than the rest of us." Angel said, walking calmly toward me from the kitchen as well.

I blinked. "Wha..What the hell are you talking about?" I blurted out, even though the name Mel brought a mental picture of the strawberry blonde gun girl to mind.

"She's talking about Melanie's terrible aim." A new voice called as the rest of the flock and four other teenagers entered the room. I felt a hand touch the small of my back and I jumped involuntarily. I whipped my head around but it was just Fang. I scowled at him and looked at the 4 teens.

One was a tall black haired, dark eyed boy, looking awfully a lot like Fang. The other boy was a dirty blonde, with a smile pasted on his fair skinnned face. The strawberry blonde girl was in the back of the group and waved when she noticed me looking at her. But it was the dark haired girl that had just spoken that caught my attention. Suddenly everything cleared up and a rush of memories cycled through my brain at once.

"Alexa?" I said quietly. She smirked.

"Nice to see you remember _Mom_, but I prefer Alex. I guess Mel's aim isn't as bad as I thought." She mused, cocking her jean clad hip. Mel scoffed.

"I could have told you that." She pointed out. Alex just rolled her eyes.

I sat down hard on the couch as the flock asked some of the 'future flock' the basic 'how's it going, whatcha been up too' questions. A smile found it's way on my face when Alex and Ash said that their baby brother Reece (who Fang and I donated blood to so he would live when we "visited" the future) was doing fine. He apparently had been taking some special vitamins and was almost 6 months along growth wise, even though he was only about a month old age wise. Kinda creepy. A thought came to me then though.

"Wait, wait a minute! I thought after that whole 'future' trip thing we were suppose to forget all about you guys...you know, to keep things from getting screwed up." I interrupted.

"You did, we restored your memory." The blonde guy, _Blade_ my memory supplied, said.

"Why did you do that?" Fang asked. He squeezed my hand and but I barely noticed. I was anxious to know why our future kids just decided to pop in for another visit.

Blade looked at his sister sheepishly and Alex sighed. "We need your help." she said firmly.

* * *

**Review maybe?**


	3. Of Course

**Next Chapter! Whoo! I'm on a roll. I hope this last a while longer. I just finished reading ANGEL and I'm in a terribly angsty mood which in turn somehow makes me a much better writer. Go figure.**

**JP owns regular flock I own flock's kids. Just so we're clear.**

* * *

Max POV

I stared blankly at mine and Fang's future daughter. What could they possible need help from us for?

"Uncle Iggy is missing." Alex clarfied, folding her arms across her chest. Melanie shuddered slightly and pulled her jacket tighter around her, a frown pulling the corners of her mouth down. That's right...Iggy is going to be Melanie's father in about 20 years.

"And that means you need us because?" I pressed. Alexa's mouth was blanched line.

"Because they are somewhere here, in the past." Ash interjected. I glanced at him and saw him leaning against the hearth of the fireplace. Wearing a pair of dark jeans and light gray t-shirt he could have been Fang's twin.

"They? I thought you said it was just Iggy missing." Nudge asked, leaning forward some.

Alex shot her twin a look and turned back to us. "Our parents," she gestured to herself and her brothers, "left 4 days ago to go find him. We haven't seen them since." She explained.

I was utterly confused. Angel smiled and tugged on Alex's shirt. "Maybe you should explain from the beginning, Max and the others are still confused."

_What did I say about mind reading?_ I thought vehmenatly at Angel. She blushed a little.

_Sorry Max_ she apologized mentally, coming to sit on the ground at my feet.

Alex and Melanie sat down on the loveseat across from Fang and I while Blade plopped down on the floor. Ash stayed where he was, leaning against the hard brick fireplace.

"Okay, from the beginning then." Mel started, sighing. "About a week ago, my dad was out in his workshop. You know, the one in the backyard. Ever since you guys left, he's been like...I don't know, on edge. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Well, it was about dinner time and Mom told me to go and tell him, because he'd been out back all day. So I went to get him and...and..." Mel broke off with a choking sound and place her hands over her face. Alex reached out and petted her hair.

"Uncle Iggy's workshop had been torn apart. Whoever took him was obviously trying to find something. No one knows what they wanted but Mom and Dad found a note stuck to the side of a ceiling rafter with a bunch of random numbers and symbols. The next day they packed up and left." Alex finished. So whoever took Iggy wanted something he was working on? Or something he had finished? But why take him then?

"But what makes you think they're here?" Gazzy asked.

Alex sighed. "Aunt Angel told me. She said that she had a bad feeling about what was going down, but didn't know what was going on. She said the only thing she knew for sure was that Mom, Dad and Uncle Iggy are all in this time period."

"But why send you four?" I asked. If she knew something was happening, why not just come herself, or with Gazzy and Nudge?

"I don't really know, she said that she could get Uncle Gazzy to make a time paradox for a few days so we could look for them, but that's all she would say. She never explained why she wants us to look for them." Alex said with a shrug.

Fang was stiff as a board and Iggy looked paler than usual. I'm starting to get the feeling that good things don't happen when these guys show up.

"So your telling me that they just sent you here with nothing to find your parents and Iggy and somehow we're suppose to help you?" I mused.

Alex made a rude noise in the back of her throat. "Of course they didn't send us with nothing. And yes you can help!" She snarled, sounding a lot like me.

"How?" Iggy asked, clutching the material of his jeans in his hands.

Ash peeled himself off the fireplace then and shrugged off a backpack I didn't know he had on. Unzipped, it looked empty inside but he reached his hand in and pulled out flat metal square about the size of a napkin. He tossed it to Alex.

"Wow...you have a Mary Poppins bag." Nudge said in awe. "How does it work? Can you stick anything in there or just little stuff? Is it heavy?"

Nudge barrage of questions did seem to shock Ash at all. But, then again he lived with Nudge's future self who also talked a lot. "It's not really heavy and Uncle Gazzy designed it, but I don't think he named it a 'Mary Poppins Bag'." He said calmly. Gazzy made a disgusted face at Nudge and nodded.

"It's just like her magic carpet bag though! I bet you can fit an elephant in it." Nudge protested. Iggy did a coughing laugh and Ash seemed to be holding back one.

"Why would you put an elephant in bag?" Blade questioned, scratching his head.

"For more trunk space" Mel answered with a snicker, making Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Blade and Ash bust out laughing. I heard a strangled sound come from beside me and saw that Fang was trying hard not to laugh as well. I rolled my eyes.

"So lame." I muttered, laying my head in my hand. A sharp pain resonated through my temple and I squeezed my eyes shut for a second. Then just a quickly as it had come, it disappeared.

A quick pinch caught me off guard and I yelped. "Ow!" I sounded, looking up. Alex was standing next to me and had one strand of my hair dangling between two fingers.

"Sorry, needed a DNA sample." She said almost bashfully. I narrowed my eyes at her and rubbed my head.

"Well, ask next time." I snapped.

"Yeah yeah." She mumured, laying the hair down on top of the square Ash had given her. It made a humming noise and a slight glow radiated from the shiney metal.

"Ughhh..." She groaned, flicking the square and tapping her foot.

"What is it?" Mel asked, recovering from her laughing fit.

"The tracker. It's got a screwy signal on Mom. Says she's in 9 different places at once!"

"Uncle Gazzy said it wouldn't be as clear in the past." Mel said knowingly.

Blade's eyes lit up and he pulled a folded peice of paper out of he jeans. Carefully spreading it out on the coffee table he let us see it. It was a map of the US. There were blue dots and green dots placed all over the West coast as well as a few on the Eastern side as well.

He turned to Ash. "Toss me a red marker." Ash smirked and reached into the bottomless backpack, brandishing a red Sharpie in his hand when he pulled back. He threw it to Blade.

"Where are all the places she's at?" Blade asked Alex. She shook her head and knelt down beside him.

"Here, here, here." She said, pointing to different places on the map. Wherever her finger touched, Blade marked it with a red dot.

"Here and right...here." She finished. Blade marked the last one and looked intently at the colorful map.

"Well, there's 3 places where all the dots are. They've got to be at one of those places." He said, looking at his sister. She nodded.

"I don't understand. What do the dots mean?" Fang questioned. I had gotten on my knees in front of the table to get a better look and Fang was behind me.

"Everytime we put in DNA from either Mom, Dad, or Uncle Iggy, the tracker says that they are anywhere from 5 to 25 places at once. Uncle Gazzy said when he gave us the tracker that it wasn't as accurate here in the past because anyplace that they spent more than a couple hours at would show up." Alex said, examining the map with a frown.

"The blue one's are Uncle Fang, the red ones are Aunt Max, and the green ones are Dad." Mel said, a smile of hope I suppose bring her face up.

"And since Mom and Dad have been gone for a few days now, we think that they are probably all together by now." Blade added. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. "I feel like a genius."

"One good idea and your head looks like a hot air balloon." Alex smirked, teasing. One side of Blade's mouth drooped and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So where are the three places?" Iggy asked, running his fingers over the dotted map.

Blade pointed as he said each place. "Seattle, Washington. Vancouver, Oregon. And Las Vega, Nevada."

"Goodie, Goodie." I whispered under my breath.

Alex looked like she was about to say something but I put my hand up. "Let me guess, if we don't help you, our future selves will die and the space-time continum thing with topple and somehow plunge everyone and everything into a horrible, grueling doom." I narrated, since it sounded like the kind of thing I'd get mixed up in.

Mel, Blade, Ash and Alex looked thoughtful. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Sounds about right." I mourned, laying my head on my hand again.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We have 5 days left to find them." Alex added, almost gleeful.

I stared at her. "Of course." I nodded. _Geez..._

_

* * *

_

**Review maybe?**

**~Elizem18**


	4. Important AN

**HO-KAY!**

**Guys...I've lost inspiration for this story. For now anyway. I'll hopefully come back to it, but for now it's on HIATUS. **

**So sorry. I still love all you faithful readers and think you are AH-MAZING!**

**Keep reading, Keep writing mmmkay! Read some of my other stuff if you wish.**

**~Elizem18**


End file.
